


Another Good Day

by ET2



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ET2/pseuds/ET2
Summary: 标题：Another Good Day概要：八年后的Damian醒来发现自己回到了十岁的他身上，而八年前的Damian醒来惊悚地意识到他未来竟然是Grayson的男友。终于，两个Dick也都会为此变得进退两难起来。分级：R配对：DamiDick，隐TimJayTim无差注明1：轻松向，剧情分两种情况进行。世界观融合了重启前以及重启后的设定。注明2：旧文搬运。（2014）





	Another Good Day

**Another Good Day**

 

 

1

达米安继续在原位一动不动地躺了五秒钟。

他的眼珠机警并迅速扫视着四周的情况，这之后，终于，他猛地脱离原本维持的姿势从那儿坐了起来——

另一者显然被这突兀夸张的举动影响到了睡眠，在半醒之间微微皱了皱眉，然后打着哈欠慵懒地朝后方半扭过头咕哝些什么。

“是我没睡醒的缘故吗？我差点以为你刚才以坠机速度松开我坐起身的。”

迪克原本想接着睡去，但当他发觉根本没得到半点回应时，他睁开眼。

对方正用一种近乎为被震慑住的愣怔表情盯着他，用一种他本身的青年声音开口。

“——你天杀的在说什么？格雷森？”

迪克用胳膊撑起床面坐了起来。他不敢置信地听着这句话。

“好吧——这么多年我都不知道你早上的脾气能这么坏。”

达米安只是仍旧阴鸷又惊恐地瞪着他看。“所以你脑袋真出问题了。而我忽然间就长了起码快十岁——”

他的话由于太过吃惊对方会坐在他腿上而被截住了。“你表现的就像个暴躁的小鬼，达米。现在停止，我不认为这有什么值得吵的。”格雷森捧住他的脸颊。

然后低头吻了他一下。

2

无论是谁想要偷袭，对方掩藏动静的方法简直不合格到迪克在睡梦中都听见了。

他的门一定是被什么撞开的，夜翼一瞬间就戒备起来，伸手去拿藏起的武器——

然后他看见一个穿着睡衣的达米安猛地跳到他面前，字面意思上的。对方抓着他的双肩严肃地对迪克说着什么，用一个十岁男孩所做得到的最严肃的态度。

“——我不知道该死的怎么回事，但显然我的时间出了错。我们需要找出原因！尽快！”

很久后迪克才蹙着眉憋出一个干巴巴的回应。

“什么？”

达米安知道他还没有反应过来。男孩只好立刻盘起腿坐在迪克对面。

“我不是现在这个时间中的达米安。在我本有的时间我已经成年了。”

“我不得不在荒唐和信任你之间做选择。鬼知道你是不是专挑我美好的假期来捣乱，达米安。”

“我以为我们之间的信任已经够坚固了！”

迪克摸着下巴看着他。“所以你看，只要你给我一个还算说得过去的理由，我估计就会相信你一阵子。”

达米安皱皱眉，但很快就试着找出一个比较有效的方式。他竟然还真打算那样做，迪克暗想道。

然后夜翼发现对方顿时决定了什么向他这边过去。

“——你在干吗！达米安？”

被叫到的人已经退离了他面前，带着一个达成目标的微笑。“现在你信了吗？此刻原本的我可不会有这样做的想法。”

迪克用一种既茫然又震惊的表情望着他，摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

“老天。我一定会丢掉我警员的工作。”

3

“——你推开了我。”迪克过了几秒钟才开口道。

“重复一边，你绝对是疯了。”

达米安没想到对方下床站了起来并开始朝浴室走去。

“也许从现在你需要冷静想想今天早上都该死的怎么回事，达米安。”

迪克在门前停下，一只手捏着门把，他侧回头眯起眼继续道， “你至少得给我个完整的说法——你早就不处在一个偶尔还会无理取闹的阶段了。如果这一切只是个玩笑，是时候结束了。以及，”年长者最后铿锵有力地补充。

“——昨晚说好的‘餐前一发’不会有了。”

门啪地碰上。而达米安张着嘴盯着那儿。

4

“我不知道这究竟怎么发生的，唯一肯定地是昨晚我们做完后——”

“噢我的天，”

迪克挫败地捂上眼睛，好像这样就可以屏蔽他脑海里的画面，“你透露太多消息了——达米安。这些话不要当你顶着十岁的脸时说出来，这简直让我的背就像敷满了冰块儿。”

“Fine，我换一种说法，”达米安耸耸肩最后说，“昨晚什么异常也没有。而如果此刻过去的我正在未来，那么，他现在——很可能陷入了愤怒又不知所措且伤了某些人心的情况中。”

为此迪克挑高了一边的眉毛。

5

“——也许我之前是反应过于激烈了，好吗？但谁能想到一觉醒来后到了未来还跟一个你认识的人躺在床上——”

伴随来回的走动，达米安打开着双手冲不断传出流水声的浴室说道。

“你不得不相信我，格雷森。我没有开玩笑，昨天晚上我就在几年前自己的房间里呆着。这是我能说的全部——”

达米安停下脚步并放下手，觉得自己就像个戏剧演员。他把脸转向那个白色的浴室门。

“还有，好吧，我得承认——当知道未来你是那个和我搞到一块儿的人时，我有点不知所措了。你知道要承认有多难吗？”

水流声暂时停止了。迪克打开一个门缝重新让头露在外面。他紧密剖析的视线让另一者略不自在。

一会儿后达米安终于听到对方的回应。

“鉴于我了解八年后的你不会编这么没品的谎言——我相信了，达米安。另一原因我注意到你现在行动中反应的一切确实跟十岁时非常像。”

达米安看着年长者再次关上了门，在原地半松懈了成年版他的肩膀，让一只手对目前所处的窘况略微无奈地扶上额头。

而就在这时浴室中的水流声忽然又停下了。迪克再一次让自己的头伸出来。

“对了，既然这样，穿好你的裤子。”

达米安正站在这间卧室的中央。他听见后低下头看，发现自始至终他都只有一条黑色的低腰四角裤。

“噢。”

 

TBC

 

6

达米安在他的衣帽间翻找着外出要穿的衣服，迪克在一旁陪着他。而两分钟后，那男孩扭回头。

“全都至少过时了八年。”

“现在你能看到的任何东西都是至少八年前的。”

“真是太棒了。”

迪克尝试性地也挑选了一番，“不过我觉得对现在来说它们仍然紧跟潮流，只要想你依旧能穿得像个童星。”

夜翼拿出一件绿色为主的夹克，在他继续抽出一条牛仔裤的时候却捏住了一个硬邦邦的东西。

“——为什么连这里你也放刀？”

“事实上不仅是刀。你要接着找吗？”

“好吧，我没什么权利管。也许根据你的作风我知道你可能的确会这样干但当我发现这是真的还是要感叹下。”

迪克向他展示手中挑好的衣服。“就这几件如何？我认为应该效果不错。”

7

“只有两个人住这里吗？”

达米安扫视了一圈这栋住宅内部说道。迪克将早餐摆好在餐桌的对面坐下。

“这是我和未来的你一起挑选的别墅。”

实际上在这之前，当迪克亲手准备早餐的时候，达米安坐在椅子上没有说一句话。主要是因为他不知道该说什么，而年长者听起来友好的一人滔滔不绝也没有使尴尬的沉默在他们之间降临过。

“谁先开始的？”达米安忽然问。

迪克喝了一口他的咖啡。“什么谁先开始的，小D？”

“我们的………关系。”

“噢，”年长者说，犹豫了一会儿，“实际上，你。”

“我？”达米安瞪大眼，不过他又能期待什么答案呢。

迪克又把咖啡杯拿到脸前。

“准确的说……未来的你。是的。”

8

“——你知道我费了多长时间才让你肯相信我吗？而且你只认为我是个什么‘感情误入歧途’的孩子。可我是认真的！”

“呃，你当时多少岁，达米安？”

十岁模样的男孩开始犹豫了。迪克眯起眼。

“十四岁。大概。”

迪克几乎要让手指用力去戳他的肩膀。“十四岁！”

“但我已经快和你一样高了！而且三年后你就同意了，在我基本成年时。”

“我一定曾挣扎了相当久。”迪克闷声说着。

“以至于我最后都不得不用了点必要手段，”达米安赞同地回答。

“我暂时不想了解是怎样的必要手段。”

当他们来到餐厅时提姆也刚刚坐到餐桌旁。阿尔弗雷德将早餐呈上来，达米安注意到少了一人份。

“布鲁斯这些天在外面调查一项很重要的案件，估计得等上一段时间才会回到哥谭。”迪克悄声解释道。

“我想起来了。是有过几次这样的情况。”

他们奇怪的窃语让红罗宾怀疑地看了一会儿。迪克庆幸对方无论怎样没有过多问询。

9

起初，当沃利听了早上的闹剧后在电话的另一头只是大笑。这惹来了迪克略微的不满，但他对目前的情况也无可奈何。

“我告诉你这一切不是仅为了听到嘲笑！”

[不——伙计，我没有嘲笑，我只是单纯觉得这很有趣。难道你见到八年前的小男友不开心吗？——说不准这是个刻意为你们制造的浪漫时空之类的东西。]

“我并非不开心，我是指，无论哪个时间的达米安我依然都爱，但方法显然不会相同。这个过去的他似乎为我们未来的关系很困扰。”

[怎么了，你们吵架了吗？]

“呃，早上那个也许不算。当时我们都没弄清情况。”

[听我说，迪克，你不必为此感到过于紧张——只要像你说的，用不同方式去爱就对了。不过说真的，小心不要在万一气氛到了的时候做了点什么，那会把你临时变回小刺头的男友吓一跳的。]

迪克在电话这头翻了翻眼睛。“好吧，非常感谢你的提醒，兄弟。”

[小事一桩，迪克！]神速者用一种鼓励的欢快语气回答。

10

午餐是在迪克喜欢的一家汉堡店解决的。虽然最开始达米安的拟定计划是高档的海上餐厅。

但跟一个外表十岁的男孩坐在这种餐厅的场景实在是太过引人注目以及迪克发誓他绝对会让旁人以为触犯了某条法律而被抓——所以他理智而明确地为他们安排了新计划。

此刻坐在靠近透窗的白色圆角方桌旁，面对炸鸡和薯条这类速食品，他们看上去就和坐在右方第二桌的两个兄弟一样毫无区别。迪克甚至听见在他们挑完汉堡转身走向自己的座位时那个收银员姑娘悄悄和她的同伴说了他们可爱。

“也许现在其中一个好处就是，晚上我不用参加宴会了。”

“你不喜欢宴会？”迪克喝着他的可乐问。

“是不喜欢今晚的宴会。德姆西夫人和她的丈夫举办的宴会每次都让我感觉像个炼狱。并且我会参加都是因为你——在一个珠宝案结束后德姆西夫妇就把你当做了他们的朋友。而在未来作为你有史以来最年轻的交往对象，我决不会逃过这一劫。”

“这可真有点不可思议，”迪克挑高眉说，“我以为像你和布鲁斯这样的社交能手遇不到这种难题。”

“如果你了解具体情况的话，”达米安看着他并故意把可乐喝得很响，“你就不会这么说了。”

11

这个看上去像尊石像般僵硬的年轻人穿着一身得体高贵的黑色西服站在那儿。

“——她捏了我的脸，”

达米安茫然震惊地说。然后终于从世界上最可怕的事实中反应过来——

“就在刚才！——她怎么敢？仿佛一头黑熊在她眼里也能是只温顺的兔子！”

“小声些，达米安！我提前告诉过你德姆西夫人是个极为热情的女士。而且她向来相当……呃，相当喜欢你。”

“我要离开这个天杀的晚宴——格雷森，从没有人——能像刚才那样对待我。”达米安仍旧怒气冲冲，这次他压低了声音。

“可她一会儿就会再回来邀请你陪她跳舞，达米，她往年都会这样。”迪克拉住了处在暴躁情绪中达米安的手臂让他们互相面对着说话，“就当是帮我一个忙，好吗？德姆西夫妇真的无半点恶意，就在去年他们还送了未来的你一个高贵精美的腕表。”

“那我打赌未来的我一定因为之前配合着在他们面前表现得就像个乖巧又风趣的宴会小王子，”达米安讽刺地说。

“好吧，也许是的，”迪克看起来既有点丧气又感到抱歉，但他还是继续解释着，这令达米安有闪过那么一秒的愧疚。“因为你当时是看在我的份儿上做了那些。”

沉默在他们之间延伸了一会儿。

“好吧，”最终达米安似乎妥协道，但仍然皱着眉且不打算看迪克的眼睛。“可你们至少应该有一个应对方法。不管怎样。”

“当然，确实有一个。如果你也肯接受的话。”

而在达米安表示了无所谓后才明白他们是要亲自进舞池，跳到“深情得无人能忍心拆散”的地步。

棒极了。

 

TBC

 

12

“他怎么样？”

“没有任何问题，迪克少爷。”

阿尔弗雷德摘下他的听诊器，又仔细观察了达米安的瞳孔。“所有检查结果都证明着达米安少爷有着一个相当健康的身体，无论是出自我还是医学仪器，就和以往的结果一样。”

时间上的异常出现后达米安本身仍旧感觉不到任何变化。他们甚至做了个体检企图发现些什么却依然毫无进展。对此达米安曾半开玩笑地说也许未来某一天当他重新醒来就会发现他又回到了未来，而迪克思考了一阵这个可能性。

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。现在我们不得不离开了，布鲁斯不在期间哥谭的治安都得靠我们。”

当夜翼穿好他的制服等待罗宾出现时，出乎意料地看见了一个缩小版的蝙蝠侠站到他面前。

迪克实在忍不住让嘴角用力翘着，“Wow——这是怎么回事？”

“不管怎样哥谭都总得有一个蝙蝠侠，”达米安一本正经地宣布，“而且在未来我本身就已经是蝙蝠侠了，迪克。”

大蓝鸟决定为他拍拍手。“蝙蝠风衣看上去不错。未来的你也是这样的制服吗？”

“没错。”达米安得意地笑着，“那么现在，是时候让我们出发了。”

13

“你看起来很满意这一切？”

面对迪克的问询，这个打量着自身情况的第三任黑暗骑士只是颇为骄傲地抬头。这让他看起来更高了。

“未来的我不出所料的愈发强大。”

夜翼站在一旁叉起腰看了一会儿，看起来默认了这句话。“你知道作为韦恩集团的继承人未来的你还都有什么针对外界修饰性的爱好和副业吗？”

达米安稍微起疑的表情被黑色面具遮去了大半。“我想至少不会有参加了影视业这种。那太浪费时间了。”

“是的你没有，但在十四岁前你曾以青少年身份拍过流行于同龄人之间的用品或服装广告，以及现在偶尔还会作为一段时间的时尚模特。在商业人士们看来，达米安·韦恩还是个非常有眼光的投资商。”

“Tt，前两个听起来真没趣。但若真有必要为掩藏身份做这些或许的确是几个不错的主意。”达米安无所谓地说。

他看见迪克在因什么微笑。“怎么了？”

年长者挥了下手。“不。我只是想到十岁的你的确很可爱。”

那个恐怖的词让达米安瞪视着他。“你正在形容一个见鬼的杀手男孩，格雷森！”

也许说话间他们站得太近了，以至于达米安一天来似乎头一次注意到年长者在他的视线下从来是仰视着他的。

哇哦。这可真是新鲜。

不过他喜欢。

迪克知道达米安为什么忽然扯开了嘴角继续俯视着他。但他对此只能无奈地摇摇头，“我们还需要夜巡，小D。绝对当罪犯们看见街灯在拐角投下你的威严影子时他们就会被彻底吓跑了。以及别忘了我们尽量不让他人发现异常的协议。”

“我很清楚我该干什么，”达米安不屑地回复。“另外叫我蝙蝠侠，夜翼。”那小混蛋继续说，“黑暗骑士现在可一点也不小。”

迪克终于半翻了一下眼睛，不过他有意笑着继续了后半句话，“我得承认无论从哪方面看来你确实都是。”

伴随着不敢置信的瞪眼而达米安真的听懂了。迪克扳回一局。

14

蝙蝠男孩没有和夜翼一起行动，他们都认为无这个必要。迪克相信达米安能够一如既往地完成他负责区域的巡逻任务，何况他还多了八年经验。

“今晚情况如何？”

“和八年前一样普通。”

达米安从那柱街灯跳下，站到夜翼面前。“除了感觉恶棍们比以往更弱了外。”

“我猜打斗的过程中你一定有调侃过其中几个，”

“你向来了解我。”

“有些东西是永远也不会变的，”迪克捏了捏他头顶的蝙蝠耳朵，他承认没能忍住。

就在达米安准备回些话时，他们所在小巷的路口处传来一袋东西掉落的声音。

两人同时朝声源看去，一个穿着蓝绿色外衣看上去像个大学生的青年正大张着嘴巴望着前方的蒙面义警。他手中的购物袋掉在了地上，甚至有瓶可乐罐从里面慢慢滚出来。

“上帝啊——我居然亲眼见到了夜翼！”

褐发青年激动地大喊道，接着开始语无伦次起来。“我——我可以和你握下手吗？”他迅速来到了穿蓝黑色紧身衣的英雄偶像面前，“从没有想过我竟然能遇见你本人——我真的不是在做梦吗？”

“你没有在做梦，我就是夜翼，”迪克和他友好地握了握手微笑地说道，达米安站在一旁抱着双臂看着。

“我叫安迪森——噢我的天哪，我简直不知道还能说些什么表达我的兴奋了——我们能拥抱下吗？我绝对会终身难忘！”

“当然伙计，没问题，”

安迪森听后大声感谢着并迫不及待地紧紧拥抱住了他的偶像，激动地几乎把夜翼全按进自己的怀里，后者努力不使自己窒息。“对上帝发誓！——这感觉太棒了！”

蝙蝠男孩也发誓他皱起的眉感觉都能夹坏面具了。

当那名褐发青年肯放开迪克，从语无伦次的状态慢慢恢复时，他似乎终于发现了一旁站着的达米安。

“呃，你好，我猜你是……你是夜翼的搭档吗？”

“不。”

对方阴沉沉地回答，在一个身穿奇装异服的角度来看这更是诡异。“我是个该死的会吸食人血的恶魔——而恐怕我已经看到了今晚的点心。”

所以当夜翼的狂热粉丝后退几步紧接着慌乱地跑开时，达米安仍然一本正经地抱臂站在那儿。

而迪克若有所思地看着他。仿佛重新认识到他最小的兄弟在未来究竟有多么执着于这段关系。

随后大蓝鸟意识到对于这个实际上他似乎也并无反感的情绪——甚至令人惊讶地还有那么一丝期待，迪克差点就要敲敲自己的脑袋命令它清醒一点。

然而当达米安忽然拉住了他的手时，那瞬间迪克只认为一切都那么自然并让人感觉欣慰的好。

15

蝙蝠侠把最后几个捆好的恶棍丢到墙角，他给出一个让那群倒霉蛋瑟瑟发抖的笑容。

“扔掉逃的希望吧。只要乖乖留在这儿等着戈登把你们带回监狱。”

他说着就开始用通讯器联络警方，同一时间夜翼跃到了他身后。

完成后达米安中断了通讯，“你那边情况如何，格雷森？”

“一切顺利，”年长者说道，向前与他并肩站齐，“我猜今晚的夜巡基本到此为止了。”

“常见的银行抢劫。我认为他们说不准还有个背后指挥的家伙。”

达米安拎起一名罪犯的领子。他危险的收窄了视线，目镜成为两道凌厉的白刃。之后他抽出了一枚蝙蝠镖，看起来认真地打算把接下来的威胁具体化。

“我喜欢猎物受点伤后再听话。但对你们来说只有最后一次机会老实交代头目是谁了。否则想让自己的手指被缓慢地切掉，再或失去脸上的鼻子——”

“蝙蝠侠！”

黑暗骑士不动声色地让那枚蝙蝠镖失踪了。

“——还是说，你们想让自己少几颗牙地进监狱？”

那个被他抓在手中的犯人近乎是用一种哭腔开始说话了。“我发誓！真的没有其他人了——”他颤抖着说，“一直都只有我们几个，不然我早把背后那个让我遭这番罪的混蛋供出来了——你简直就像——就像我七八年前遇到的那个罗宾！”

蝙蝠侠松手让他摔回地面。像是没听见最后一句话。这时戈登局长以及其他一些警员的赶到令这片地区因手电筒亮了起来。

“看来今晚我们收获不小，”戈登用手电照了照那些被制伏的罪犯，“共十一个，”

“他们盯上了一家银行，”夜翼说道，“是个有组织的小型犯罪团体。”

“这地方就留给你了，戈登。”蝙蝠侠走到了夜翼身旁。

迪克突然感觉有人揽住了他的腰，然后所有人都看着黑暗骑士把蓝色义警的身侧小撞到了自己身上。

“我们也是时候离开了。”

吉姆·戈登过了一会儿才能重新开口。“噢，是啊，没错。”然后他把晾在一旁的烟重新放到嘴中，用一种意味深长的眼神看着他们。迪克注意到局长身后一两名年轻的警员交头接耳着什么。

“有没有觉得最近蝙蝠侠和夜翼之间怪怪的？” “让我说，他们就像搞上了一样——”

“什么情况，格雷森？”达米安小声问，“他们不是知道未来我和你的事？”他没想到反而让那群人起了疑惑——说真的，达米安只是想让事情像所谓的平常那样点儿。

“我忘了告诉你，”迪克干巴巴地说。

“全世界都知道韦恩企业继承人和他的义兄成了一对儿——但蝙蝠侠和夜翼还从没有以英雄身份出过柜。”

16

当迪克打开门时达米安就在他低头前钻进了卧室。

“你睡不着吗？”年长者回头温和地问，把门重新关上。

“我不想睡。”那个外表十岁的男孩说，穿着他的小睡衣。“尤其是你没在那儿。”

“我得说未来的你真是比以往还要直话直说，”迪克这样回答，但是仍决定分享一部分他的床。他坐到床边拉开了绒被，“要上来吗小D？”

而达米安站在那儿脱掉了他的睡衣，在迪克的目瞪口呆下准备爬上去。

“——你到底什么时候有了只穿条底裤睡觉的习惯！”

对方看上去想了想。“大概自从跟你一起？”

“穿上你的睡衣——达米安，不，否则你就别想跳上我的床——”

迪克知道一旦他最小的兄弟像条水鱼般潜入他的被子他就别再想把他捉出来，达米安能够很轻松地借自己的体型优势从迪克的手缝中逃走。

“你改变不了什么了，”

当之后终于有一方妥协时达米安说，努力往年长者的怀抱中钻着，然后贴紧他，同时不忘让手占有性地揽着年长者的腰。

“我感觉就像粘了个小水蛭，”迪克无奈地说，放弃把达米安从他的皮肤上撕下来。也许是想到未来他们之间的关系，迪克难以忽视自己脸有些发烫。

“尽管再等几年吧，迪克，”达米安在睡前最后沉吟着，“到时候看上去就像是你贴在我身上了。”

 

TBC

 

17

迪克下楼时正着哈欠，随后看到达米安已经提前坐到了餐桌旁。

“早安，小D。你似乎在这儿有一会儿了，”他拉开椅子坐下，而对面外表上的年轻人略迟缓地回应了一声。

迪克注意到他面前的盘子放着两片已经烤好的面包，餐桌的中央是各种果酱燕麦和牛奶。但现任蝙蝠侠只是依旧对此保持着缄默，像是对碗中被牛奶浸泡的巧克力麦片投出了全部关注。

好吧，他当然能理解也许达米安是在尝试着进行某种道歉——在昨晚的夜巡结束后面对天亮时一定会炸开的媒体。他知道那男孩还是会为此有一定程度上的自责，尽管迪克并没有真的让一些罪恶感降临在他头上。一部分的原因是迪克认为这不是一个人的责任——如果他之前有和达米安好好沟通过的话就有可能避免开这样的局面。

一天前这场突来的时空意外以及由于过为顾虑达米安对他们目前关系的想法，使迪克暂时性忘记了那男孩本身是多么喜欢对事态有所掌控以便进行计划。这次达米安没有像以往那样主动去收集些在这个时间中他可能需要的信息——迪克也没能及时担任他的主要信息来源。这造成了他们之后的行动差异。

“所以，”达米安忽然开口道，他像打字机一样把这些话僵硬地蹦出。“昨晚我搞糟了。我知道。抱歉，格雷森。”

迪克看着他停了一会儿才让中断的咀嚼吞咽下去。

“Um，”然后他说，“好吧，其实有时……面对一些绯闻舆论最方便的做法就是干脆任由人们讨论算了。”

达米安对此稍带怀疑地从他的碗里看向对面一眼。“我以为你会有更担心的事。”

“就比如哪种？”迪克几乎认命地自问自答，“上任蝙蝠侠给我打一通质问黑暗骑士此刻在众人面前骤然改变印象的电话？——实际上你可真说对了，你这个小混蛋，达米安。”

19

“真不敢置信，”

提姆抖了下肩膀，而达米安什么也没说。

“你们竟然在一起打游戏？”

“对战性质的。我得补充。”这时达米安指出，趁机按键让下一拳揍向了提姆角色的下巴。

“唔，实际上，迪克，我知道了。”红罗宾决定解释道，“就在一小时前。”然后他反击给达米安一个背摔。两人的游戏音效让人不舒服的逼真。

在迪克能张大嘴问什么前达米安暂停了游戏，“他自己来问的。我干脆就把事实一句话概括，而德雷克选择相信。”

“所以有时对于某类人来说对话就是会这么精简。”迪克忍不住摊了下手。“但不管怎样我确实也在考虑把达米安的事告诉其他家族成员。如果这真的将持续段时间的话，我们不能一直隐瞒。”

“只要这个假期德雷克决定在庄园过完的话即使不说早晚有一天他也会发现的。”

“阿尔弗雷德也会发现。而他首先起疑的地方会跟我一样——达米安·小混球·韦恩竟然有效地管住了他平常易激怒于人的举止。”

迪克又有点小惊讶了。那个看上去十岁的男孩只是继续了游戏而没冲提姆的话有什么恼怒的意见。

“Well，”当他注意到迪克一直盯着他的时候达米安说，“客观考虑下其实他说的有那么一点道理，对吗。看在老天的份儿上——任何事对我来说都已经过了快十年了。”

“看啊，迪克。我可真喜欢这个未来的版本——”提姆一只手圈住了达米安并开始揉男孩头顶短短的黑发，“这让我感觉终于有了个可爱的兄弟。”

“别考验我的耐心，德雷克，”达米安压低了眉眼在红罗宾的臂弯中阴森森地说，“就算这样有些东西怎么也不会改。我发誓你要是把口水沾我额头上下一秒你就死了——”

他强硬并粗鲁地掰开大笑着的提姆的手。迪克看着他们在一旁摇摇头。

20

当看到那个不出所料的来电显示时，这名一早上都紧张兮兮的警员已经想办法躲进了洗手间。

老天啊，迪克对自己的行为挖苦道 ，上次有类似的感觉还是几个月前他要把和达米安的关系坦白时。

他谨慎地关上门，酝酿了一会儿对此的说辞，然后听天由命地呼了口气按下接通键。

“嗨，布鲁斯，假期顺利吗？”

“迪克，”对方却直接切入主题道。度假中的男人一如既往稳重深沉的声音从电话的另一头传来，让他的养子分辨不出此刻的真实情绪。

“为什么新闻上会提到这种消息？” 

“——这是个失误，布鲁斯。也不是说我想找些借口还是别的什么，但抱歉，我知道我们商量过这类事情暂时不要和义警身份扯上关系。”

事实上，布鲁斯有足够的理由生气。毕竟，迪克微微不安地想——他花费了十几年利用那些黑暗和恐惧把蝙蝠侠包装成一个无论是坏蛋还是好人见了都会腿软的冷酷角色——而不是最后表现得就像好莱坞电影中的情场老手。

“不必那么紧张。我还不至于因为这个就提倡你们分手。”他听见布鲁斯在另一头说，与之伴随的还有海边隐约的浪涛声。“即便真是这样达米安也会想办法让你们两个从所有人能看到的地方消失。八成的可能。”

“那么，既然这样我想你不是出于能够把我训斥一通的目的和我联系？”同一时间迪克在考虑着告诉对方真相，随后他决定在男人的度假结束时——如果那个时候达米安的事依然得不到解决的话。照这名过去的他的意思，达米安暂时不想让其他人被自己影响到。迪克可以在结束后再任意处理这一切，当然。

“这通电话应该被定义为提醒，”布鲁斯说，“并且事实上我第一个原本打给的人是达米安——但他的通讯状态是无法联系。所有关注着超级英雄的人们都已经为昨晚‘黑暗骑士深拥蓝翼卫士退场’的头条讨论得天翻地覆。我甚至能和你念条实时评论——‘来自汤姆·皮吉斯：蝙蝠侠那个坏蛋，这么多年来到最后他还是把我们的夜翼抢走了！’”

迪克不相信布鲁斯就那样把之前那些内容说了出来，“但既然让蝙蝠侠和夜翼在众人眼中上演罗曼史是你们的选择，你和达米安就应该全盘承担起事件的责任而不会让它往更糟的方向发展。”

“呃，我明白，而且，我想达米安同样很清楚。”然后迪克咬了咬下唇迟疑地说，“所以这意味着在经历一场‘韦恩集团继承人公开与义兄陷入恋情’为GCPD小警员格雷森带来的巨大浩劫后——夜翼也要开始迎接另一轮狂轰乱炸了。”

“这是你们的选择，迪克。”布鲁斯的声音带着清晰的理所当然。“所以还是那句话——你们负责解决。”

20

“不过说真的，”提姆边敲打手提电脑的键盘边说，“仔细想想你和迪克在未来成了一对儿我并没有对此过于惊奇。”

达米安玩着他的手机。“而你在未来和托德搞到了一块儿我当时有点吃惊——毕竟在之前你们对任何人都掩藏得太好了。”

红罗宾猛然坐直了——“你说什么？”

达米安手中的动作停住了，“Oops，”但毫无诚信。提姆明白他是故意的。

“说清楚，达米安！这绝对是个玩笑——对吗？”

终于迪克被吸引了注意，他放下手中的杂志并扭头望了沙发旁边一眼，提姆正一脸紧绷地冲达米安说着什么。

“——不是。且用不到两年你就能亲自验证这是不是真的了。”

夜翼忍不住插话了，“发生什么事了？”

“德雷克只是不敢接受一个未来两年内就会发生的事实。”

迪克对此挑高了眉。

提姆看上去完全没有在听他们的对话。他已经陷入了两只手交叉着挡在下巴前并蹙着眉头沉思的状态，而达米安则依旧放松地肆意一人占了半张沙发接着玩手机。迪克伸手拿起了阿尔弗雷德在不久前为他们准备的茶水悠闲地递往嘴边。

过了一会儿。

“——不到夜巡时间，没有新游戏，全都是老电影——棒极了，现在真是彻底地无聊透了。”达米安完全躺在那儿说。

“你可以休息一会儿，如果想的话。”迪克回应道，那男孩看上去在考虑这个提议。

当他重新把视线换到娱乐版的右半面时，夜翼感觉他的腿被什么东西侵扰了。

年长者从杂志下方看到了男孩的脸。“哇哦，你在之前可从不肯这样做。”他有点开心地说，一根手指戳上达米安的脸颊让它陷下去。

而接着迪克听到句估计会让他一整天只要想到就想躲起来的话——

“但在我那边的时间之前像这样的下午我们本来还能再做点别的事。”

提姆顿时朝他们放来了就像在看着什么危险物品的犀利眼神，并让迪克不舒服地意识到做好了随时逃离这里的准备。

21

达米安打开冰箱，他的视线从上往下地扫过排列的食物，然后拿出了一盒冷冻披萨。他可以发誓这是迪克购入的，而且几乎每个口味都有。

他没使用对方早上留给他的外卖号码。而这毫无什么针对性的特殊原因——但达米安永远不可能给迪克打电话只是为了问怎样才能找到些该死的钱付费。未来的他所拥有的财富都见鬼地放哪里了？

他甚至还有个手机问题待解决。

所以他站在微波炉一旁，在耐心快要用光前抱着双臂等待那盒披萨被加热到足以食用。而他将那盒牛肉口味的披萨放在桌上不到一分钟达米安就又听见门铃被什么家伙给按响的声音。他首先排除了会自己用钥匙的迪克。

在门铃的第三声响前年轻人就已经贴近了门眼，然后，操。外面站着一个看起来刚从场冷酷无情的血战中归来的红头罩。

达米安收窄了眼睛将门的安全锁去掉然后打开，接下来托德的脸就出现在门后。

“有段时间没见了，新蝙蝠侠。由于这里暂时最近我就借用片刻了。”

杰森下秒就推进门说道，毫不拘束地来到这栋住宅里的厨房。他翻开了冰箱，拿出一罐冰镇的啤酒后又关上。边打开它边走到餐桌的旁仰头灌了一口。

“所以，迪克不在？”红头罩随意问道，从手边的披萨扯下一块。

“GCPD，”达米安简单说。

“这么说这次没到他的轮休。”

“你想找他？”

“不。我说了我只算恰好路过。”

之后他们不再有任何交流了。直到杰森再次决定开口，撕下了第二块披萨。“是时候走了。”

他的通讯器传来要求应答的声音，达米安看到了屏幕上一闪而过的熟悉面孔。红头罩放下拿着啤酒的手转为接起，而达米安已经开始对此怀疑起来。

“——是的，一切顺利。不过这会儿我在迪克和达米安那儿。如果再有十分钟没能让任何东西进我的胃，你就是真的见不到我了，鸟宝宝。”

红头罩是调笑地把最后一句话说完的。没有注意到一旁年轻的蝙蝠侠正用一种仿佛他刚刚和一柱电线杆告白的眼神瞪着他。

“就这样，我会尽快返回。”

杰森断掉通讯，喝完最后一口啤酒将铁罐准确地投入不远处的废篓。

“那么下次再聊。告诉迪克他的披萨味道不错。”

接下来达米安看着对方就那样几秒钟内再次离开了。干脆利落得仿佛未曾来过。

“Seriously？”

他说道，依然盯着门的方向。

“托德和德雷克？他们俩又怎么好上的？？”

 

TBC

 

22

夜翼不是没有好奇过罗宾此刻的战斗风格，实际上在第一天他就想过了。

八年的时光让那个男孩变化了很多，无论从言行还是思想上的独有见解。他是指，是的，达米安依然是达米安——但在这基础之上迪克看到了更多之前未发现的东西。

对方脑袋里的坏点子仍旧会冒出，但在真正严肃的场合那男孩显得冷静又熟稔。达米安从不会放弃讽刺些什么，尤其是那些在他看来真的蠢透的事实。这点他依然保留，而更多时候尤其针对身边的人，迪克注意到了偏激成分的减少。

今晚他们决定合作，一个较大的犯罪团伙被发现了行动迹象。这之前夜翼还没有真正见过这位来自未来的蝙蝠侠与恶棍们对战的场景，除此外他们已经多多少少的重新熟识了一遍。

所以当被猛然袭来的敌人包围，经过随后爆发的混乱——罗宾以一种异常，或说迪克在之前从未见过的收尾手段解决了废弃炼金厂另一头的数个敌人时，他承认他有点小吃惊。

当然，达米安一直以来都是个强悍的战士——刺客联盟严酷的训练使他十岁之前就完全能令人意识到。在战斗方面那男孩极其有天赋，而且确凿无误地足够在某些时刻让他的敌人感到恐惧。但这并不意味着迪克看不到达米安一闪而过的缺陷。这是肯定的，夜翼想，他怎么说还曾经训练过罗宾一段时间呢。

可那就像一个人把一部电影看了上百遍然后不能再绝对的熟知剧情里的任何细节和套路以至于对付这行简直笑话般，真的，迪克只能这样说——如果八年前的罗宾对罪犯们来说就已经是个够骇人的低龄杀手，迪克现在是看到达米安以一种令夜翼也感到可怕的轻松和迅猛对付了那些今日比以往还要难办许多的敌人，还是在并非未来成人体格的情况下。

所以没能控制住地，他不禁把罗宾的身影在脑海里拉长和让男孩变得更为健壮，加上暗色的蝙蝠风衣试着勾勒出一个未来的达米安并再将其放入一个阴冷色调的工厂中。

哇哦。迪克不确定他那样想的是否贴切，但在那幅场景中痛揍敌人似乎真的酷毙了。

“所以接下来就是GCPD的事了。”

夜翼从一个大型货物箱跳下。他走到抱起双臂站在不远处的罗宾，“也许我们能趁这点时间将差点被引爆的C4处理一下。”

达米安点了下头重新向后方走去，期间有一名敌人醒来，而半秒后罗宾路过又一脚让他晕了过去。

之后他低身动手操作起引爆系统的关闭模式，没有注意到迪克看着他的背影思考了些什么。

23

敲门声响起时达米安待机了他放在床上的电脑，准确的说是未来的他的电脑。随后他给予的回应被听到，年长者推开门走了进来。

“我不知道指责过去的你不能随意乱动未来的你的私人电脑是否矛盾。”

“Tt，无论如何这归根都是我的电脑，我当然能对它做任何事。”达米安盘着腿和双臂，背抵在后方靠枕上说。“现在不如说说找我的目的？”

“我认为我们需要弥补下之前未能达成的沟通，”

迪克注意到了说话间对方对此的轻微反应。他继续道，同时坐在了床边一侧。“就比如，你对我们目前的关系是什么想法，达米安？”

他没想到迪克直接将第一个问题就针对了它。

这让男孩迟疑和沉默了那么片刻，而年长者接很快接着继续了一句。但在这几秒中之内没人能了解他曾多么焦躁和紧张地在大脑中全力试图搜刮些合适的词汇来回应。

“因为我想了解下当前的情况，我是指，这有便于接下来我们的相处。所以如果你感觉很怪异——或说，总得来讲让你不舒服——”

迪克的视线没有定居在达米安身上，后者此时却不错过任何细节地盯着他。年长者的话让他有点不安地维持原姿势——但是，不，这也不像仿佛被说中了般的焦虑。好极了，他感觉真是一团乱。

迪克呼出一口气，顿了顿决定问到，“诚实来讲——你反感这一切吗？”

“你确定要听我说什么吗？”

他看见迪克点了点头。该死，对方是真的决定接受达米安会撂给他的无论什么事实。

“我只是，有点——对这些没料到的情况，感到……无措。若你懂我想说什么的话。但我想这并不代表会对你产生厌恶或别的什么——该死的，格雷森，你几乎是逼我不得不说出这些话——是的，我有些吃惊，同样也有点迷茫，可还不至于我会产生真正反感或类似的情绪——针对这个未来的我……或说，你。”

他暂停了话，视线盯着前方搁在床上的笔记本电脑，迪克安静地在一旁等待着。最终，达米安抿紧了唇，又一次重新看向对方说道——

“我很了解自己是个怎样的人。所以未来的我决定这样选择一定有在绝对深思熟虑的前题下——虽然对八年前的他来说或许对这一切都还未意识到。然而要知道把一个你难得有上些尊敬和好感并将他视为朋友与搭档的家伙忽然转变为一个…将来就要和你共度一生的人，我想这不得不需要重新思考些东西来看待……我和你之间的关系。”

迪克的微笑令达米安明白至少他所说的这些得到了认可。

“你果然会这样说，小D。”

“因为每当你这样我就必须说一些……我不知道，你会理解的东西。”

迪克挑起了一边的眉并微倾了头看着他，“我希望你那些话不仅仅是为了贴合我想听的而说？我知道你能的时候会有多狡猾，达米安。”

“你在侮辱我对你的信任，格雷森。”年轻人眯起了眼。“我不介意将刚才那些话换成能使你足足伤心一个星期的刀片。”

迪克向前亲吻了一下他的脸颊。“开个玩笑，达米。而且我知道你不会的。现在我明白你是怎么想的了，我会尽力处理好接下来的这些的。”

“这两天我对未来的你的感想之一就是你比以前更要忽视我讨厌的肢体动作了。”这次达米安面不改色地用一种青年人的声线说，在年长者退离时依然在原位交叉着他的双臂。“也许我能把这理解成作为你对这个未来的我的身体需要或别的什么我无法详细讨论的东西。”

“别让自己成个只会按逻辑分析一切的讨厌鬼，”迪克轻声指责道，“硬要说明那些也只是都因为我爱你。不管是现在的你还是过去的你，达米安。”

24

“有需要帮忙的吗，迪克少爷？”

“呃，你知道达米安在哪儿吗，阿福？”

“也许你可以碰碰运气看能不能在蝙蝠洞找到他，”老管家继续擦拭着客厅里摆放规整的挂画。“我之前有见到达米安少爷从楼上下来，还和泰特斯在客厅呆了片刻。”

“谢谢，我会试着找找看。”迪克向偌大的书房走去，通往蝙蝠洞的路径就在那里。这里一切都安静极了，直到迪克下降入整个庄园的最深层，灰暗的空间传来他自己的脚步声。

然后他看到展览柜前的光，而那个他要寻找的男孩就沉稳地站在它们之前。蝙蝠洞的照明设备没有全部打开，迪克无声地在后方注视了一会儿那个只有部分光明的地方。

“达米安，”最后他低声呼唤道。

被叫到的人侧过了头，迪克知道对方正在看着他，虽然从他自己的角度看不清达米安面目上的表情。

“事实上我刚想要上去找你，”不远处外表上的男孩说，“结果你首先一步过来了。”

年长者走到男孩旁，让身侧一只胳膊环住了达米安的肩膀，他就是忽然想这么做。然后他们便站在同一侧，一起面对着陈列柜中那件破损的罗宾制服。

达米安的制服。

“我猜现在距离那件事的发生已经有段时间了，是吗？”

“你很快就要十一岁了，”迪克温和地回应，他的视线同样未离开展柜。

“我还记那之后夜翼也彻底销声匿迹的时期，”达米安说，“直至再次得到你的消息，我几乎以为他们说的那一切都是真的。”

迪克含带歉意而柔软地侧过头亲吻了一下达米安头顶的黑发。“抱歉，”

“好吧，但你只是必须执行任务。”达米安配合迪克笼着他肩膀的动作让一只胳膊也从背后下方围住了年长者。“虽然得承认没有你的话唠的确感觉有些糟糕。”

迪克轻声地大笑起来，然后他重新开口，“那现在，让我们上去怎样？我知道之前你刚好也想找我谈一下的。”

“当然，”那男孩回答。“不过首先我想让你明白的是，可能你依旧认为有点不可思议还是别的无论什么，”

迪克依然温和微笑着，等待他继续说完。

“——但我从未觉得自己搞错过，并且，我想会永远庆幸于起码在最后你给了我们一次机会。好吧，其实我最想说的是，不管怎样，迪克，但我真的该死的爱你——在我们终于经历过了未来太多的困难，和比起之前已结束的这些甚至还要痛苦得多的事后……老天啊，我再想不出为什么不。”

25

“这就是布鲁斯联系不到你的原因——屏保密码错误？”

“自动关机又不是我的错。我怎么知道未来的我爱设什么样的密码？”

“好吧，也许我可以试试看，如果你不介意的话。”

达米安略带怀疑地将手机递给了迪克，他想不通为什么不是指纹密码或之类更高级的手段而是一些字母和数字。而且那该死的手机说如果他再试着破解哪怕一下它就要通知重要通讯录里的所有人达米安·韦恩的手机面临失窃险境——或者手机主人的大脑进入记忆力堪忧阶段。

所以他就把它扔在了沙发上，直到夜巡归来和迪克说了这个事。此刻年长者正重新对那手机做着什么。

“自动关机超过三个小时后还有第二次机会。所以我得先将它重新开机。”

达米安在对面等待着，迪克在这个空暇又一次开口。

“话说之前的午餐吃了什么？我有点好奇十岁的你都可能点些怎样的，”然而他瞥见达米安耸了肩。

“冷冻披萨。”

“你没有叫外卖？”

“想听事实吗？这里没有伟大的资金支持这项计划。”

迪克看起来就像在考虑要不要把某些事告诉他。

“Ummm，达米，的确我之前没有和你说清楚。但是现在的外卖通常都为电话支付的。”

他们维持了一方被另一方就那样盯了半分钟的情景。

“我要开始尝试密码了，”迪克说，没有掩盖他脸上微妙的诙谐感。

然后达米安看见他想了一会儿输入了四个字母。

“——DGIM？”外表上的年轻人疑问出来，“这见鬼的密码是什么？”结果下秒达米安便意识到了答案。

迪克支吾着回应，“反正它起作用了，对吗？而且我猜未来的你选择字符密码也许就是享受能输入这个——”

说话间手机界面正式出现了，年长者看了一眼后迅速敏捷躲过达米安想要拿回的手。

“又怎么了？”

“只要等下就好了！”

“不，就现在——你到底在藏什么？”

利用已经比年长者高近一个头的体型优势他没怎么费力地取回了手机，而迪克的脸终于顿时就变得焦虑滚烫——噢该死的上帝他可不想让一个只有十岁的男孩看到——

“这是——这是你吗？”

若是在平常，他会为男孩这种少见的语气生出些柔软的感情。但现在，迪克只想缩小跑到无论什么地方只要除了这儿。

不同于外表毫无破绽的屏保——内部壁纸微倾斜的角度中一个只穿着白色衬衫的迪克正仰躺着，他的左手腕搭到了眼部挡住了部分过亮的阳光，而那些从脖颈开始的露骨吻痕彻底地沿着敞开的领口暴露无遗。

客观来讲——拍那张照片的始作俑者确实让一个高像素镜头搭配适当角度和清晨光线的潜力被最大程度的发掘出来。结合来看人物场景均传达着一种安详的美感。

但此时不是说这个的时候。达米安的手机差点滑了出去。

接着——他的脸开始产生了某种天杀的他曾以为这辈子都不会有的反应。

“我甚至都不知道他什么时候拍的！”迪克把手机又一次抢了回去，“但绝对是趁我抱怨阳光而走神时下的手——”

“不管怎样，格雷森，不管怎样——”达米安在对面用一只手盖着自己眉头说。

“我基本已经了解我后半生的生活将可能如何堕落了——最明显的例子就是从前我的柜子，书桌，床板，枕头下，都是武器，武器，武器，然后，还是武器。而现在？它们每个身边都可能还多了个套套。”

 

TBC

 

26

迪克醒来时正盯着天花板。这之后，他才缓慢地意识到达米安已经睡到了他的肚子上。年长者向下挪动眼皮，看到趴着的男孩黑黑的发旋。迪克用一只手小幅度地抚过对方的发尾，而很快达米安的脑袋便有了动静。

“早，小D，”

另一者咕哝了类似于早安的回应，然后重新翻到一侧睡了起来，一只胳膊还不忘揽住迪克的腰。迪克有些好笑地看着他的举动，但接下来微笑的弧度趋于平稳，他注视着身侧的男孩开始忖度着什么。

他想他无法抓住一个精准的时间点来确定从何时开始的，就像达米安也认同的那样。关于那男孩和迪克所讲述的未来——关于他们感情的变换，他依然能想起达米安是怎么描述的。

“我能问下当时我们，大概是怎么样——发展成恋人关系的吗？或许注定有些复杂，我猜。”

“实际上，我得说这的确并非能用几句话就准确概括出来的事。那一切是缓慢地由太多……各种方面的经历综合形成的。而事实为，迪克，甚至直到现在——单论感情上而言，我们对彼此的感受都仍然繁复交错。”

繁复交错。迪克想，这可真是个形象的修饰词，鉴于他们确实和拾起一段关系的普通情况有太多出入。他是想说，拜托，他当然不是在一所大学甚至一家咖啡馆碰见个互相觉得说得过去的家伙试着建立下感情的。

达米安和他见面时那男孩恐怕才刚刚十岁，还是个脾性暴躁，脑袋里只装着战斗和狠戾的刺客。迪克第一眼说不上觉得那男孩可以用别人眼中对一个正常孩子的“调皮”“机灵鬼”“多个性的小男孩”这类语言来形容。达米安会是个让蝙蝠侠也感到难办的麻烦事，他可是亲眼见过布鲁斯曾跟阿尔弗雷德对此谈过不止一两次。

在男孩刚加入这个大家庭时，他几乎跟任何人的关系都称不上融洽——包括最开始的迪克。

但是，达米安从未停止去得到这个家族的认同。尽管一开始的历程真的称得上困难又走弯路。当然了，你不可能立刻并准确的意识到一个本正显得暴躁粗鲁的小男孩忽然做了希望在各方面改进自己的举动的。不过这之后一旦真正发现，所有人都会看到那其实相当明显。

终于在发生了太多事后……他从他的父亲那里得到了认可，然后是迪克，阿尔弗雷德，提姆以及杰森。除此外还有很多人——而所有这些都是达米安努力过后的回报。

伴随着成长变得更为强大，真诚，不再受到命运的约束——变得更为像他自己。八年后的达米安能够让稳重与风趣同时在他身上深刻地体现，对于情感的流露亦不再为迪克之前所认识的苛刻。

而未来的迪克同样不可能只是妥协了达米安对他的感情并配合对方将这段关系继续下去。

夜翼注视着身旁的男孩，他不是八年后的那个迪克。

但他想他或许会开始忖度未来的迪克·格雷森将是怎样的爱着这个八年后的达米安。

27

“差一点儿，我没能认出是你。”

坐在游乐场木制长椅上的年轻人从手机中抬头，墨镜上方的眉毛挑高。他的不远处正站着一名——

Aha，当然，红罗宾。还是便装的。

达米安锁屏了手机从原位站起身，提姆看着对方黑色后戴的鸭舌帽以及整体潮流的穿着，面对公众韦恩集团继承人今天的外出依然能随时街拍。

“这句话也能适用于我。”达米安拔掉了耳机，但没有摘掉墨镜。“以及得说好久不见？”

“好久不见，”

达米安注意到红罗宾说话间从口袋里拿出了显然早已经过改装的手机。大概德雷克正在观察跟踪某个人物，之类的。而达米安不能更为清楚地意识到——他把自己装扮得就像个普通高中生，或许还是看上去温和并好欺负的那种。感谢红罗宾的娃娃脸。

“不过迪克在哪儿？”对方已经开始在手机上敲点着什么。

所有人就是这样默认了他们会绑到一块儿。达米安没得反驳，因为这就是事实。

“他想去北边的餐饮店买布法罗鸡翅。所以我被留在这里等着，”他想了想加了一句，“——并买好饮料。”

这是早上迪克的要求。他想带达米安去哥谭八年后的全新游乐园度过白天。截止在几分钟前他已经被年长者拉进过密室逃脱，鬼屋，和云霄飞车等多样娱乐设施。他们不打算再去临近中午变得拥挤的餐厅吃饭，但是依旧迪克想吃那里的鸡翅——而且他声称未来的达米安也喜欢这个。

提姆点了下头，继续看着屏幕，“说起来之前不得不承认我没料到这么快你们就把蝙蝠侠与夜翼的事向外界抖出去了。知道吗？隔日我的推特都被你们的消息刷了屏——”

他早该明白红罗宾会指出来的——简直开玩笑，全世界都不会放过热议黑暗骑士与夜空下蓝色守护者之间的世纪重大恋情。

“那然后？你是不是还看到有人声称现场拍摄的愚蠢又虚伪的照片了？”

“实际上，除了那些为这则消息表明各种态度及看法的舆论，我看到的是被人为更改过的照片。”

达米安蹙眉瞪着提姆干脆调出的图像。他不会忘了后者竟然还保存了的。

而那张照片以及拼贴它的作者实在都为蠢爆了——他们甚至没有分清上一任和现任蝙蝠侠装束上的区别。或许至始至终所有人都仍然以为黑暗骑士是个不知存在了多久的非人类。

所以达米安只好看着一个迪克·格雷森版的蝙蝠侠和仅有的迪克·格雷森版夜翼在都市衬景里靠得不能更近。而他们还被处理得就像冷色调并带有灰白喷溅字体效果的电影海报——

FOR WARS AND LOVE

DO OR DIE

看在上帝的份儿上这一切到底还能多离谱？

28

迪克在把近一个袋子并叮咣作响的游戏硬币放到一旁的木质座位上时明显地感觉到了四周瞄来的目光。但他继续执意和对面的达米安坐下，他们刚刚从呆了两个小时的七楼游戏厅回来，显然达米安终于赚足了金属。

“欢迎来到海盗餐厅，”一个水手装扮的侍者拿着羊皮纸风格的餐单站到了如同从百年前的船舱里搬来的餐桌旁，“想要点些什么度过晚餐时光？”她友好地问。

“俩份火焰牛排套餐，”左方的男孩回答。迪克有点小惊讶他的口味被正确地上报了。不过同时他也注意到了大概有什么地方不对。

“我们有多种专为孩子们提供的——”

“火焰牛排套餐——谢谢你，”

这次迪克真的忍不住笑了。他在达米安点单时把脸扭向了一边，斜撑着下巴的手半挡了些因为笑容张开的嘴。

“好的，俩份火焰牛排套餐，一共七十六美元。”那位服务员在菜单上写道，接着再次对他们微笑并对迪克说，“你的兄弟？一个可爱的小男孩。”

一会儿后达米安看着她走远了。“所以如果她想和你搭话，‘暴饮暴食的小男孩’的确不是个好选项。”

“搭话？那明显只是一句再普通不过的交流罢了。”

一段时间后他们的午餐就被呈上，迪克抬眼看到还是他们刚才的侍者。

而除了两人份的牛排套餐外，还额外多了两杯被叫做金浪号的橙色饮料——儿童杯和成人杯。

“这是附赠的饮品，”她说道，对迪克眨了眨眼睛。“祝用餐愉快。”

“Woah，这可真是——非常感谢。”对方又回应他一个微笑之后才离开。

迪克看到了属于他那杯饮料座下的纸条。然后他把视线转了回来。

但此刻对面的小男孩已经是靠在座位上抱起双臂并挑高一边的眉毛看着他。

“呃，”迪克说，略不舒服地在原位挪了挪，“所以你到底是怎么这样准的？。”

“相信这个吧。”达米安耸肩，用种公开绝对事实的口吻道。“任何人曾多年频繁地面对这类场景准确性都不会低。”

29

“我看是时候也聊聊你了，德雷克。”达米安将那张图片从脑海中扔到了一边。“你究竟出于什么目的要来游乐场？”

“像你猜的因为情报。”提姆回答。“我预测了同样伪装过的跟踪目标会经过这里，所以提前在这儿做好等待。会有提醒我的信号。”

“红头罩也参与了任务？你让托德心甘情愿为你卖命。”

这次德雷克是真的不动声色地——很可能观揣摩了他片刻。而达米安立刻就后悔地想到未来的他也许在以前就说过类似的。

“他没有为我卖命，”对方只是这样回应道。但达米安清楚很多时候红罗宾是个即便真察觉到什么也不会走漏风声的人。“我们一直是公平合作的关系。我可以用自己的生命去信任杰森——反过来他也一样。”

真是妙。现在他的话或许正不小心错误评价了他们平等的感情之类。

“吵架了？”

达米安顿时意识到这句突来疑问的危险。他眯起眼睛俯视对面依旧波澜无惊的红罗宾，“不。”

“你犹豫了。”

“而这也不是因为吵架。就管好你自己的事。”

达米安不想要对提姆还是这样语出犀利的——说真的，万一在未来他和红罗宾的关系实际上能和睦到喝着咖啡坐聊上一个下午茶？这太令人不敢置信以至于他实在搞不懂成年版本的那个到底是怎么想的——

“帮个忙，”这之前他只能听见对面响出了一个微弱的提示音——然后下一秒，他就和提姆字面意义上的抱了个满怀。

那么这又该死的怎么回事？

他们俩就像另两个长椅外驻留的胡闹高中生一样让路人感觉正常又场面泛滥的不起眼。

——所以他的未来能跟德雷克好到这种地步？这八年间发生了什么惊悚的转变？？

过了一会儿后。

“在你的红帽男友看到跟我死战前我们是时候恢复友好的互讽状态了——你刚才路过的调查目标绝对会信得过的。无论是友谊还是兄弟情义什么的——温度刚好，场景煽情，完美又惊人的伪装。”

“替我向迪克问好，”提姆说，达米安听出了红罗宾话中特意表现的捕捉到什么了的暗示。

已经比他小上一圈的义警后退松开了年轻人，重新将手机装入口袋。“现在你恐怕不是失忆就是被人调包了。而不管怎样我希望下次你不会到圣诞节才肯见我。”

“哈，有点可能。”

达米安拒绝为前一句做出任何表态。然后他看着红罗宾已经背对着他挥了挥手并朝任务目标的方向渐远。

“所以，”

他戴回了耳机，双手插在裤兜，对那个几近不见的背影说道。

“未来的杰森·托德真是不简单。”

30

“起码能回来一趟总归是好事。”那男孩在喝掉一口金浪号后说，“尽管没人确定是否绝对还有机会回到原来的时间。但这感觉我能重新短暂地拥有很多机会。”

“机会？”

“实际上，我当时还是干过不少混蛋事的。”

“不过我认为你后来还是做得不错的，”

“比如几个月后某次黑了托德的手机让其在红头罩威严冷酷地狠狠踢恶棍们的屁股时响起那首RED HOOD FUCK YEAH？”

迪克想了一会儿。

“噢，那可确实有些坏的。”他认同道，拿起了自己的金浪号。

“是啊。”达米安轻松地说。

“——托德跑到庄园愤恨地朝我开了至少七枪。我专业地都闪避了。”

迪克差点被饮料呛到。

31

当收到沃利的短信时他们正经过一个小型地下水族馆。这是整个游乐场的中心地带，通过水下过道游客们能够穿到游乐场的另一侧。

迪克掏出了手机，屏幕在海洋色的环境中发光，达米安正看着一条冲他们游过来的海豚。

[我正参加一名大学同学的婚礼，看这张照片！迪克，这对新人办成了蝙蝠侠与夜翼:D]

在迪克点开那张图片时达米安刚好扭过了头。外表上的年轻人一眼就扫到了屏幕上的场景。

“那是什么？”迪克已经想象出他脸上的疑惑表情了。

“Well……正如你所看。一名蝙蝠侠，一名夜翼，然后——”

“两个罗宾伴童。”达米安在旁边说。“而且我敢肯定这就是场婚礼——但一个我版本蝙蝠侠外还有另一个我版本的罗宾？Whatever，随便吧。”

而年长者忽然笑了出来。达米安挑眉，“怎么了？”

“Hmmm，我只是稍微有点没料到。你的关注点不是婚礼为‘蝙蝠侠与夜翼’。”

达米安看了他一会儿。

“而你期待我说些反对的话？”

迪克立刻睁了眼摇头，“为什么？我为你没有表现什么反感开心。若那真的让你不适应而给出了半个撇嘴之类的我同样理解——当然也不代表你会真的那样做。”

“一如既往地通情达理，格雷森。”现任蝙蝠侠不无嘲讽地说，却没有切实的恶意。

迪克注意到沃利的短信还没有结束，他接着向下滑动手指。

[以及你有看新闻吗？或推特这种的。呃，我知道之前你和达米安小子以义警身份向全世界出柜了。要我说，伙计，我没想到即便和过去的男友也能进展这么快——好吧，开个玩笑——这是场意外，对吗？]

[不过好消息是，在我看来目前多数人还是挺赞同的。即便蝙蝠侠与夜翼的关系肯定也会遭到反对，但人们认为英雄们已经为世界付出了那么多——不管怎样，他们有权力争取专属于自己的东西。]

在迪克决定回复些什么时，他知道达米安也看到了最后那句话。

32

“更早之前，”迪克平缓而坚定地说，“我有好好地想了一番。关于八年后……关于，当然，还有你，达米安。”

他们在这栋娱乐大厦顶层的休闲露台上，胳膊共同扒着黑色装潢的栏杆。身后时不时走动的人们经过，相比起建筑内部的喧哗这里安静又被晚霞的光芒浸染。

“所以？”

年长者呼出一口气息，转过头看向一旁的男孩，后者察觉到他的动作后也收回望着远处橙红色市容的动作。之后迪克沉着而温和地开口了。

“我并不反对——如果未来是我和你，交际于爱情那个被称之为人类最为特殊的关系里，达米安。因为事实上绝对要诚实地讲……我甚至还能有上些小期待。”

男孩样的年轻人在一旁安静地等待继续。

“虽然这几天的发展源自一场意外……但你令我一直感到惊讶不断。不管为你对我的了解还是对自身以及其他人的看法。由此我猜未来的我们——恐怕可真是能吃惊到旁人，不对吗？”迪克调笑道，同时让胳膊在栏杆上趴低了些以便更好地看着身旁对象。

“如果那一天会到来——我欢迎它的出现，但我不能刻意抱着促使它绝对发生的心态，小D。我希望这之前过去的你也拥有同等的自由和机会。因为这对我来说也一样——没人能突然就那样正式爱上一名自己的兄弟或朋友，仅仅因为未来的对方告诉你和他会是恋人。我想我们都需要大段的充实内容来慢慢铺垫和整理。”

“你的确会这样说——和做，我明白。所以对于这个发展——在我回到原来的时间后，你至少也会让它留上很大可能性，对吗？”

迪克让一只手臂拢住了左侧的达米安，俯身往男孩的前额印了一个温柔并纯洁的吻。

“所有这一切过后……若你告诉我你爱我，或换成了我在未来对你说，我都会再一次地倾注全心去看待那段关系。不过你要记住，抛开任何框架——”

他揉揉男孩的头发，“无论在何时我仍然都很爱你，只因为是你，达米安。 ”

“这就足够了。”

当年长者重新将他拥紧达米安认真地轻声说，“而至于那句无论在何时，我想——我也一样。”

33

一场公映电影结束后，在走出那个连接欧式城堡建筑的大门时已经接近傍晚六点。落日拉长了他们投在地面上的身影，停车场在游乐园的左前方，而距离这里再远一些便是映射着夕阳的广阔海面。

“玩得开心吗？”

“不算坏。”

“就这样？”

“在你的用心陪伴下我简直感觉不能更棒 。” 

达米安仍旧向前走着，注意到年长者还在一旁盯着他。终于，他决定停在原地。

“——谢谢你，格雷森。”那外表上的年轻人看起来已经尽量流露真心地说。

回应他的是对面传来的友善笑声，“不客气，十岁的小D。”

他们继续朝车位的方向靠近，橙色地面上的影子微微错开。就在达米安认为直至上车前都不会再有新话题时，他听见对方似是考虑过后地开口。

“忽然来到这个时间——但我不希望你因此感到被束缚，达米安。”

又一次，他们停在了路上。“你想指？”

迪克注视着他回答，“任何一切。假如总有一天你将回归原本的时间后。”

过了片刻他才得到回复，尽管这更像是一个反向疑问。

“你不担心如果我回到过去——虽然这个时间的我们站在了一块儿，但未来却没能在几年后朝这样发展？”达米安站于对面，他插于口袋的双手动也没动，和往常一样微锁的眉头看不出情绪。

迪克看上去抱起双臂思考了一会儿，他的视线没有和另一者断开。晚霞的光模糊了他的轮廓，但达米安依然能够看清他记忆里仿佛从未改变的双眼。

“不可否认，我乐于维持目前我们共同拥有的一切，甚至会为了保护它去做任何事——任何事，只要能让这个可以称得上艰难获得的未来不被破坏，或夺走。”一个停顿后，他接着道，“而且是的，我希望它最终能这样发展，达米安。但我更希望你做的一直都是最贴合自己内心旨意的选择。这也是为什么我对你说不需要因这个未来受到过多令你感到局限的影响。”

那些话充斥着达米安的耳膜，带给他一种缓慢堵于喉咙的冲击。他开始迈步向迪克走近，有那么几秒钟达米安认为他就要同样对此说出些什么。

而在开口前那阵混乱的视觉猛然袭来——刹那间他可以肯定几乎清楚地看到了迪克——是那个不存在此刻时间里的迪克·格雷森——

“达米安？”

他突然抬起头。但迪克还站在那儿——为他的突然异常瞠大了眼睛，而年长者的双手早在前一刻就抓牢了他的肩膀。

“刚才怎么回事？”迪克冷静地问，达米安绷紧了下颚却持续注视着对方。他微蹙了眉头，然后让那句话从唇中倾泻而出。

“恐怕那意味着——要回去了。”

 

TBC

 

关于[RED HOOD FUCK YEAH]，有兴趣可以听听[AMERICA FUCK YEAH]

熊大米当时就是把这首歌弄成桶哥黑历史单曲的。所以正在恶棍面前不亦乐乎地留下凶残冷酷闻名腿软印象的桶非常恼火【

 

34

[半年前]

“老天，”迪克说，“你什么时候到这儿的？”

他的部分同事还在友善地窃笑着，毕竟这幕可从来不常看到——年轻的韦恩集团继承人专赴哥谭警局来找他的义兄兼交往对象，来个小叙的二人世界。

“既然我也有资助GCPD，我就随时有权利做个探访。”那名刚刚十八岁的年轻人斜靠在门厅一侧假笑着，一如迪克终于发现他时那样。

“我们有空余的审问室，”格雷森警员旁边的一名警佐特意碰了下他的肩膀调笑着说，“看在维纳斯的份儿上，去和你的男友聚一聚。”

迪克吐出一口气，两秒钟后他忽然向前拉住那个身高早已超越他的男孩将他们一起拽入一个绝对无人的地方——好吧，就是那间弃用打算改装的审问室。

“所以，发生了什么事？”关上门后他转身。“我以为你正在出席一场会议？”

“一场极度无聊的会议。我提前离开了，请示有一个相当重要的事紧排在时间表后面。”

迪克注意到达米安的西装还在身上，他忍住了问布鲁斯是否知道后者忽然消失的举动。让一只手捏上了自己的鼻梁按摩两下，“无论如何你如愿以偿了，小D。”

那男孩向他不急不缓地一步步靠近，盯着他，翘起的嘴角带着一丝得意和渴望。不得不承认的是迪克其实爱死了他那种笑容，每当达米安这样笑的时候他都忍不住想要去吻他。或许吻掉他的得意，换成一种比渴望更纯粹的感情。

“我想了你一整天，”达米安贴近他的鼻尖，让他们的额头轻微碰触着，面前男孩颜色极浅的双眼捅入迪克逐渐加快的心脏。“这个足以驱使我接近傍晚时来这儿带你去一家餐厅。”

“我还有四十分钟工作时间才算结束，”迪克轻吻着他的唇角，“等我会儿？”

“只要你让我尽可能地满意一下，”达米安给他一个邪恶又温柔的微笑，声音摩擦过迪克的耳廓。“借我五分钟。”

“好吧，”年长者几近用一种宠溺的口吻说，轻轻笑着并坐到了一旁的桌上，然后重新抬眼望向前方的男孩，“从现在我的五分钟都是你的——”

达米安吻上了他，并用一只手压着迪克的后脑将舔入他唇缝的吻加得更深。迪克可以感觉到对方空余的左手搂紧了他的腰，达米安拱弄着他的双腿让迪克为他打开，使自己挤入年长者的腿间。

他们交换着吻中的热度和逐步紊乱的呼吸，最后迪克感到下唇被男孩轻咬并扯了一下，紧接着他被骤然压往后方——光滑的桌面倒映着他们被欲望领导的面孔。

“我真是想在这里就把你生吞活剥，迪克。”

他感受着那狂热的耳语，大多数时候达米安就像一头凶猛的狼，但偶尔也会呈现猫科动物般的优雅。当他面对迪克时两种特质都会同时体现出来——并且致命的富有诱惑力。

“如果你以为这几分钟足够……”将他牢固在身下的年轻人饥饿地舔过他的脖颈，迪克用了最大意志去吐出这几个单词。

“大概不，”之后达米安轻笑了，“我会再找一个美妙的时机来仔细品尝你——虽然现在我就该死的想，”他低头轻触一下迪克的唇，“但我们的时间到了。”

年长者笑着向前吻了下他的额头，“车里等我？”

“没异议。”达米安将他从桌上拉开，他们推攘地站了起来，迪克故意弄皱了他的西装。

“虽然托你的福成功让我接下来的半个多小时无法集中了。”

“乐意得知。”那男孩回应一个坏笑，简单抚了下他的领带和迪克一同走向门口。

当他们在门厅分别前，达米安重新开口了。即便他仍然微翘着嘴角，但这次他看着迪克的眼中透露着难以忽视的认真。

“真希望这一切能持续到永远。”

这句话令迪克攥紧了胸腔，那之中有什么伤感的东西被他无意碰触到。它们让迪克想起了他们的身份——甚至那些身后还未痊愈的伤口。而为了给予肯定般，他向前迈步拥抱达米安，“所有人都会。”

达米安收紧了将迪克镶于怀抱的力度。“信你所言。”

之后他们分开，迪克看着达米安用他刚到这里时的微笑冲年长者挑挑眉，双手重新插在西裤口袋中。

“一会儿见，迪克。”

达米安最终对他说，等半转过身后才将视线也换回前方，逐渐远于那条零星人影的走廊。

“一会儿见。”迪克低声重复道，看着那个身影真正消失。

35

布鲁斯调整手机的角度，让另一端能够更方便地和他通话。他正处于别墅露台上遮阳伞提供的大片阴影下，海浪声时不时从不远边传来，因此布鲁斯放大了音量。

[——你是说后天？]

“阿尔弗雷德已经为我们定好了机票，他也不会让我更早回去的。”布鲁斯这样回答，然后看着屏幕中的人沉默下来。

“你看起来还有话想说，达米安。”

画面中的年轻人半耸了下肩。

[见到您依旧硬朗我开心不已？]

布鲁斯微抬高一边的眉，“在两个星期内成功没有遇到海啸以及食人鲨的情况下，我看是的。”

[有趣。]

“你也一样。儿子。”

达米安在视频那头发出一声低笑。

[顺便一问。阿尔弗雷德怎样？]

“他在前几天碰到个老熟人——我认为有些时候也需要为他们留点空间。除此外一切如常。”

[认真的？父亲，潘尼沃斯都找到能够分享段时光的伴儿了。]

“这可别让我们的管家听见。他刚没多久前试图让我信服那位女士只是有太多和他相同的爱好与顺畅的思想交流。”

[这回避不了你依旧只能一人呆在躺椅上看太阳的事实。你就是正在露台那儿，是吧？]

“迪克在哪儿？”

那年轻人制止住了因布鲁斯改变话题翻眼睛。

[夜翼有一个紧急的任务需要处理。他估计正在哥谭边界地带。]

“我一直想说，”布鲁斯慢慢开口，“既然双重身份都已公布关系，你们有好好地开个针对以后发展的探讨么？”

过了片刻。

[没有。]

“嗯。那就先到这儿。”布鲁斯不易察觉的叹息闪过。很快他接着说，“下次再聊，达米安。我相信你们会处理好。”

[祝你们的假期继续顺利。]

达米安在断开联络前最后道。

[以及——但我们会补上的。]

36

迪克在韦恩科研大厦的私人会客室坐了很久。他看了部九十分钟的电影，然后双手叠脑后靠在沙发上发呆了五分钟。直至电梯的门终于开启，一名研究人员站在其中向他招手。

“格雷森先生，”

迪克立刻从沙发上起来，“已经好了？”

“是的，虽然这项技术我们还需要改进——但年轻的韦恩先生认为对于此刻来讲也够用了。”

迪克有点迫不及待地踏进电梯，门关上后他们一直升至这栋建筑的最高层。当终于抵达地点，那位带领他的研究人员向他示意单独前往接下来的部分。

夜翼环顾他所处的地方，距离上次他到这里来能够追溯至几年前。一些仪器按功能大小规矩地排列于两侧，各个电子屏上都详细阐述着它们的用途和发展等信息。迪克穿过这里，远远地就看见那个分隔起来的，仿佛投息映像般的透明空间。

达米安站在里面，确切地说，迪克屏住呼吸，看着一个十八岁左右的年轻人在里面冲他露出一个诙谐的微笑。

“哇哦，这真是——不可思议……”迪克慢慢地说，靠近那个巨大立方体可见的隔离地带。主要由计算机化的电磁传感器作主力，可以很大程度上的重塑光线。他们之前一定是为编程繁忙了许久。

“在未来这项技术已经完成了，”他的对面传来一道沉稳而又稍带戏谑的青年声线。“至少不用戴一大堆东西，还不能走出这地方。”

“我现在觉得——”迪克上下打量那个看起来刚刚成年的达米安，然后喃喃地说，“这已经……很令人吃惊了。”

“你是指这项研究中的技术令人吃惊——还是认为未来我大致的模样太让你惊讶？”

那个年轻人狡黠地说，并抱起了双臂站在那儿。迪克发现即便客观来讲他也是该死的英俊。印象中有着专属孩子们磨合过的柔顺轮廓此刻被整体拉长并显得棱角分明。配合颜色很浅的虹膜，达米安的眉眼果然长成了冷冽又严肃的类型。而且他的身高——迪克敢肯定对方还会继续长，就算十八岁时已经能比迪克高上好几英寸了。可怕的基因。

“我承认大概更多的是因为你。我是说我知道你绝对会产生很多变化，只是当整体看到后我还是想像只金鱼一样盯着你几秒钟。”

“——承认你有些被未来的我吸引没那么难，迪克。”

这次迪克是真的大笑了，“好吧，是有点，达米安。你满意了吗？”

达米安只是微扯着一边嘴角促狭地凝视他。“你知道任何程度对我来说都意义非凡。”

“我得说未来的你调情的确有一手？”年长者目光带着一种逗趣又温和的神色向前走到他的对面。他们隔着之间透明的数据层分别站于两侧。

“一种奇怪的感觉，”片刻后迪克琢磨地开口，“这般看着你我总能比以往更清楚地体会到八年时光的消逝。所以……那像是在叙述着，这样的你离我很遥远，达米安。”

“那你内心是如何真正看待它的？”那道青年的沉稳嗓音从对面问。迪克知道他正被认真地凝视着。

“——毋庸置疑，你就是他，他即是你，我明白你一直都在。”

“是的，”达米安注视着八年前的迪克，熟悉的蓝眼睛和唇边仿若不曾变动的温和角度——

“一直都在。”

37

他听到客厅左方隐约传来的开门声。达米安依旧维持着双臂叠脑后躺在沙发上闭目养神的动作。直到迪克进门后琐碎的整理声消失了，而过了很久四周也再无其他动静。

达米安睁开眼睛，不出预料地看见迪克已经脱下了外套，正站在沙发不远处平静地凝视他。

“抱歉，”迪克说，一边半耸肩微笑了下。“我只是想到未来的你有次也是这样。”

达米安坐了起来，迪克漫步到他身旁一同坐于沙发上。“在想事？”

“显然。”他这样回应，不动声色地让视线转往身侧。迪克并没有从前方扭头，因此达米安仅可以看到年长者的侧面。

迪克的手肘搭在双膝上方坐在那里，他注意到即使是平坐在沙发上也可以轻易地就比迪克高出一些。达米安清楚对方从不归类于那种特为健壮的高大体格，身为夜翼的迪克向来给人的感觉是轻盈强大——活跃又不失优雅的。

但从另一个角度来讲，这令此时的达米安泛起复杂地看着他。也许迪克还是一样的，也许除了固有的本质夜翼依旧还是夜翼。

达米安收回目光。有些挫败地锁起眉头，一切又回到了之前的问题。他在脑内重演着那些可能的答案，直至迪克的再次开口打破这阵静默。

38

杰森站在门外，对那个开门的人挑高了眉。

“所以，”他特意慢吞吞地说，“你们找我到底有什么事？”

“想让你参加起码有那么一小时的电影聚会，”他的兄长说，那种欢快的态度令杰森嗅到阴谋的味道。“Come on，别一直站在这儿。我们有段时间没见了。”

“看来我得说终于这次邀请函没有被风吹走。”他丢下这句话走进对方一旁让开的空间。随即很快注意到达米安正斜靠在不远处看着这边，那小恶魔表情一如既往的不安好意，甚至不屑于做丝毫掩饰。

“我们还得弄好爆米花，格雷森。”

前面的迪克果然对他扭回头了。“二楼左拐，杰森。你知道的，家庭影院。”

一会儿后达米安在楼下看着红头罩双手插在裤兜倘若漫不经心上了楼的方向说道。

“所以上次也是这样——除了大小红，没人能肯定后来里面发生了什么。”

“我们没过去吗？”

“不能更窒息地收拾被爆米花淹没的厨房。”

“太可怕了——”

“同意。所以我们更不可能听见些什么。”

“你竟然谈论这些时称得上毫无波澜，小D。”

“我都要十九岁了，还记得？”

达米安扔给迪克一个足以引起联想的坏笑，“比这更火辣的事我都亲自对你做过不止一遍。就比如那次我把你按在浴——”

迪克捂住了小男孩的嘴并带着足够煎培根热度的脸把他扯向厨房。

“迪克，”

他的兄长立刻松开了手，换上稍带紧张的专注神情。“又是那个吗？”

“变得更加强烈和清晰了。”达米安平稳地说，迪克注视着他说完最后一句话。

“我们大概还有不到两小时。”

39

“嗯，”迪克发出一个开话题的声音，然后斟酌般说，“这就是现在的情况——你要回去了。”

达米安在原位维持了默许。

“我想我永远不会忘了这几天，”年长者继续道，“对我来说它就像个意外获取的珍贵礼物。”

迪克偏过头，与达米安对上视线。“回到过去后——如果你依然能记得之前发生了什么的话，希望某种程度上对你来说同样是。”

“这也不是个坏经历。”达米安说。

迪克微笑了，他重新端详着这个十岁的，尚未面对未来接踵而来的危险与困难的男孩。而随即一种由此产生的灰色情绪上涌，有一瞬间迪克的喉咙几乎为绷紧的。

他是否会知道那个未来八年里曾有多少次迪克差点失去他——而反过来达米安也一样？

“还有，”

年轻人的声音不确定地响起，“上午我和父亲有个通话，他问询我们——其实也指未来的我和你——对以后有什么打算。所以，我想这个话题就应该交给你们？”迪克看着他半耸了下肩说，试图体现出公正的态度。

“当然，”最终年长些的男人决定道，“我们在以后会探讨这个的。”

达米安清楚对方某个片刻陷入了回忆。但他不打算指出，只是收回之前的视线转向客厅对面。他知道那股力量已经又一次开始牵扯着他，从昨天开始随着时间的消逝达米安受到的影响间隔便越来越短。半分钟后他决定重新开口。

“这个未来总让我感觉……相较来说，难得的平安无事。”

“符合你心中的模样吗？”迪克温和地问，而他看见达米安的目光重新视来，轻锁了眉头就像在仔细观察他。最后对方摇了摇头。

“我不知道。”达米安没有断开他们的眼神交流，“我曾死亡，然后又活了过来。至于在我离开原有的时间前并非所有事情都预示正走向——就像这样的，希望被完全从深处挖出来摆在你眼前的好状态。”

很快达米安接着道，“因此这几天我一直在问自己一个问题。”

迪克示意他讲述出来。达米安盯着他，停隔了几秒钟。

“——所有这一切在我的那个时间也会成真的吗？很多人依然在这儿，而这个城市终于也没那么黑得彻底了。无论八年都发生过了什么，格雷森——但这最后知道至少你依旧在这儿是件……可以说我的确感到欣慰的事。”

迪克几乎眨了眨眼睛。但毫无疑问，这些话就是那名十岁的达米安·韦恩说的。

“另外我大概有些明白了。”那个内在的男孩继续道，再一次，他冷绿色的眼睛和迪克湛蓝的双眼对视。

“关于什么？”夜翼轻声问。

达米安半耸了下肩膀，“为什么是你。”

他没有等迪克的回话又迅速补充道，“我想过了或许未来这样也没有那么糟，我指——这里目前呈现的任何事。任何事，包括我和你。起码你们向我展现了它甚至在某些瞬间可以被称为绝对明亮的……以及八年前我们和对方说在抵达未来漫长的终点时也要站一块儿共同面对不论什么突猛袭来的敌人。而我想——至少在这个未来我们做得还不错？”

犹如过了好一会儿迪克才完整地吸收了他所说的内容。在时间长到达米安的紧张真正开始泛起来前——来自迪克全然愉悦和紧密的拥抱下秒就重新让它们消失殆尽。达米安垂眼看着年长者的肩背，之后令双手从下方绕过两侧将它同样向自己贴紧。好吧，他之前没有真正好好地感受过这个。他可以轻易地就将迪克完全罩进自己的怀抱。而这让人感觉就像是终于意识到……不可或缺的那一部分。

“过会儿见，”最终他沉吟般说，感受着迪克轻微扭头摩擦过他的耳旁。

“一会儿见，达米安。”年长者低声回复，“我也明白为何选择的是你——并从未后悔。”

达米安知道那触感即将消逝，但他要让那留到最后一秒。

40

一如既往波澜不惊的步伐慢慢出现于后方，达米安没有回头，直至老人最终背着手站在了庄园露台长椅的一侧，和他一起看着远边染红的天际。接着阿尔弗雷德安静地开口。

“一切都顺利吗，达米安少爷？”

“可以说不能更好。”

另一个脚步声从露台背后传来，迪克一只手扶着向左拉开的透明门板。老管家回过身向他示意，之后离开这里去往客厅。

迪克走到长椅前方并在男孩身旁坐下，“有种阿尔弗雷德好像知道了部分的感觉？”

“他跟蝙蝠侠工作了十余年，”

“有道理，”年长者一只胳膊的肘部放在膝盖上撑起下巴。迪克沉默了几秒钟，接着朝一旁倾身让空闲的左臂勾住达米安的肩膀。对方斜着眼睛给了他一个促狭的微笑。迪克当然看见了，而作为回应他却露出了更多的笑容。

“有一个请求？”那个快要十九岁的年轻人突然说。

“是什么？”

达米安站在了座椅上伸手将迪克拉了起来，让后者站到他的对面——借助长椅的高度，现在他终于比迪克稍高一点了。

“我不确定你知道后是否还会允许我那样做。但我就像个钟表般知道时间快到了。”

为此迪克大笑，“噢，好吧，小D。我大概明白你想指什么了——”

所以达米安吻了他。但这是一个温柔的——纯洁又溢满真诚的碰触。迪克闭上眼睛，几秒后那男孩退离，落日的余晖浸没露台白色的长椅与栅栏，然后是天空，整个染为橙红色的哥谭市，在最后又回到了迪克的双眼。而达米安凝望着它，就好像在用灵魂与它交流。

“我知道，”他慢慢开口，“目前可能还有很多未出现的问题，”

“但都应该让我们在未来共同去面对它们——对吗？”迪克毫无罅隙地接口道，达米安微勾了嘴角。

“是的，就是这样。包括以后还会出现的无论什么事。我们总归都将顺利地处理好。”

“因为我们可是最棒的搭档，达米安。现在是，未来也是。”

达米安给他一个满足的假笑，“这句话足够让蝙蝠侠回去后也心态良好地少踢几脚罪犯的屁股了。”他们一起大笑了几声随后那男孩重新说道，“好吧，差不多就是现在了。”

迪克让先前的愉快转为一个坚定而温柔的微笑，“或许在离别情节说这些有点俗套——但我还是想说……我爱你，达米安。”

那男孩配合地翻了个笑着的白眼。“——而我庄严宣誓对你抱以同样深挚的感情。这个回答满意吗？”

“简直不能更好，”迪克伸开手臂向前拥抱他，达米安则让他们更紧地拥抱在一起。

“那么——我想不应该说八年后再见？”

“是一会儿见，迪克。”

“是的。”他轻笑着侧过脸往达米安的额头上印了一个吻。“一会儿见。”

当迪克重新意识到什么的时候，也许是因为达米安在他怀中忽然动了一下，但他依然保留着他们的拥抱。温度从未消散，迪克甚至可以察觉到男孩因动作轻微触碰他的耳畔——

“How ’re you doing, Grayson?”

 

**The End**

 

 

**Another Good Day**

**微番外**

 

1

“我们那天下午什么也没干。再问也没用——你们到底在期待什么？不过有一半的时间我都在想或许无数的爆米花把你们吃了，以及红罗宾为什么见到我就像看到了高中初恋对象一样唯恐避之不及。他隐藏得再好我也发现了——不，该死的，闭嘴，没有证据说明我盯了他一个下午。”

2

“有人动了我的电脑，”

“Well，十岁的达米安。”

“但是记录显示只看了几部电影——所以提前知道一些影片续集确实比等几年爽多了。”

“但是——他没有看到什么不该看的吧？”

“当然没有。就是他那边手机里的我不保证。”

3

达米安在自己的手机里看到了几张他从未见过的照片，其中就包含迪克满嘴汉堡冲拍照者的镜头抬高眉毛的一张。他认为这张最蠢了。然后对显然为大蓝鸟几乎脱光跑去浴室且回头冲这边大笑着扔什么东西试图打断拍摄的那张不作任何评论。

4

“我得去洗洗脑子，”

“所以你怎么了？”

“都是这部棒透了的小说的错——我现在只想照上面写的那样在任务后的昏暗街巷中冒着被抓拍的风险跟你来一场。”

“别告诉我你真在看网上那些罗宾与夜翼的同人——”

“是的我就在看，迪克，还有漫画版呢。而且这里他们说你是Omega而我是Alpha——总之是个我们能成功搞个孩子的设定。有趣，确实比我计划的科技手段要理想。” 

“我是不是被告知了什么不得了的事？”

5

达米安告诉迪克最近他听了一首“很有意思”的歌。后者知道后立刻挑起了眉。

“你不会用来跟某人开玩笑吧？”

“——好主意，格雷森。”

6

如果让未来的达米安评价他与提姆的关系，他大概会说“是能聊一个下午茶时间——但差别是绝无下午茶。”

7

过了几天后，布鲁斯如愿与偿地得到了让最小的儿子和最大的养子讨论关于今后的答案。而婚礼计划这一项，他体现了身为一名父亲绝对真诚的支持与理解，同时也宽慰地看到人员名单上没有包含黑暗骑士与夜翼。

 

**END**


End file.
